


The Flames of War

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchy, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood Vines, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Crying, DadSchlatt, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, F/F, F/M, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), I Made Myself Cry, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Multi, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Reader is a kid, Reader-Insert, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Violence, War, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: READER-INSERTY/n and her friends, go on to start revolution, Of course, war doesn't come without trauma.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Phil / His Wife
Kudos: 12





	1. The Start

THIS TAKES PLACE A FEW DAYS BEFORE THE ELECTION

Y/n, Tommy, and Tubbo strolled around L'manberg, all three happy to be free.

"Y/n!" Tubbo said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Y/n said, turning her head to look at the brunette.

"You know the person who you always talk about?"

"Charlie?"

"Yeah! Can you tell us more about them?"

"Sure, well they were me and 2 other peoples foster parent, before she gave us to Puffy because she had to leave."

"Do you still talk to her?" 

"Yeah, In fact she said she'd be arriving in L'manberg soon!"

"Is she american?" Tommy asked.

Y/n and Tubbo laughed before Y/n said, "No, shes German."

"Yo Guys!" The trio heard, they looked behind to see Purpled running towards them, the last teen on the SMP.

"Hey Purp!"

"So I heard that Charlie will be coming over?"

"Yeah, The one who never curses." Y/n joked.

"UGH! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME SHE GOES 'LANGUAGE!'" Tommy groaned.

  
"Nah, she just doesn't do it."

"Wait Purpled, how do you know Charlie?" Tubbo asked.

"She used to live in Hypixel, she was neighbor." Purpled said

"Oh!" Tubbo said.

"Anyways, y'all wanna cause some trouble?" Purpled asked.

The other three gave mischievous grins before nodding.

* * *

Later

On the roof of a building Y/n held a potion of blindness, hidden behind a hill Purpled held a water bucket, while both Tommy and Tubbo had feathers.

Their first victim.... Fundy and Wilbur walked down the path.

When they got into Y/ns distance she threw the potion on them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Wilbur cried out.

Purpled splashed a bucket of water on them and snickered.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I SWEAR TO GOD!" Fundy yelled.

Tubbo and Tommy then poured feathers on them, the water made them stick to the two adults.

The four kids laughed and ran off.

Wilbur and Fundy following chasing after the 4.

That was when Y/n collided with someone.

She looked up to see.

Charlie, standing at 6' 8", The strawberry Blonde was shaking her head.

E/C eyes met Violet ones as Charlie helped the H/C hair girl up.

"Charlie!" Purpled said, hugging the taller.

"Hey Purp."

"So who is your friends?" She asked.

After introducing them Y/n wanted to show Charlie around and tell her about the upcoming election, But Charlie wanted to meet everyone first.

"PLEASE?!" Y/n asked.

"Fine." Charlie said, finally agreeing.

"OK SO!"  
  


After explaining the election.

"Sure, I'll vote for Pog2020." Charlie said.

"THANKS!!"


	2. Charlies Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n asks Charlie the day before the election to sing the Lullaby she always did.

Wilbur and Charlie were happily chatting away when Y/n walked up and asked Charlie,

"C-Can you sing that Lullaby?"

Charlie gave a small laugh, "Of course."

She strummed a guitar and started humming

"Let me sing a lullaby

As you close your eyes

And as you're drifting off to sleep

How I hope that the dreams that you find are bright

Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies?

Where a tomorrow waits for you and I So hold me tight one more time but don't kiss me goodbye

Cause I know that I'll see you on the other side

I will think of our song

when the nights are too long I'll dream of you, for that's where 

People heard the song and listened to it peacefully

"I belong Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies?

Only in my dreams do we meet again"

Y/n fell asleep as did Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, Fundy, Niki, Jack, and so many others.

Charlie smiled and kissed Y/n's forehead, "Goodnight kiddo." She said, before falling asleep herself.

The next day The 4 teens woke up to the smell of bacon hitting their noses.

Plus it was Election Day

"POG!" Tommy yelled, jumping up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Y/n said tackling Tommy.

"I'M GETTING THE BACON FIRST!" She yelled.

Tubbo and Purpled ran by laughing.

The two one the floor starting running after them both determined to be the first there.

Today was going to be perfect, Y/n knew it.


	3. Unexpected Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How-
> 
> Did this go wrong....

Y/n, Tommy, and Tubbo walked along the path, till Tubbo stopped.

Tommy and Y/n looked back at the shorter puzzled.

"You know how we started this together right?" Tubbo said, "The Dream War! Then we followed Wilbur and he started L'manburg."

Y/n smiled, they walked to the bench.

Tommy got Cat so the trio could listen to it while they talk, Y/n was excited for this election.

I mean Obviously Pog2020 was going to win!

The group talked until Charlie called them over.

"Hey Charlie!" Y/n said, looking at the tall woman.

"Hey, so I decided to do something for the occasion for you kids," She said, pausing.

She hands each of them a necklace.

"These, are special made necklaces." Charlie explained, "They're called Leinva Necklaces, They glow when another person with a necklace thats linked is in danger."

"For example Y/n's color is Yellow, Tommy's is red, and Tubbo's is green."

"I'll be helping Purpled with his build, but I'll be back when the Election Results come in!" She said, walking off.

Charlie made her way over to Purpled.

"So what are we building?" She asked the blonde.

"A Walmart."

Charlie laughed.

* * *

What.

The.

Fuck?

Schlatt wasn't-

Joking....?

Y/n was confused, she was confident in Pog2020 but....something felt.....

Wrong.

But they'd won!

Y/n cheered, running up to the podium to hug Tommy.

"Listen, Listen Listen." Wilbur said, making Y/n pause her Cheering.

Quackity made a deal-

With Schlatt to.....

Omg.....

She walked back down to the audience, feeling nervous.

After a lot of protesting Tommy did the same, followed by Wilbur.

"Well...That was pretty easy." Schlatt said.

Y/n heard voices.

"Y'know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the Dream SMP? And the say I said I was running?"

"An Election that I won, by the way."

"I said things are gonna change."

Y/n felt her heart start racing, She saw Charlie who had arrived when the results were announced glaring at the Horned Man.

"I looked at every citizen of L'manburg in the eyes, and I said 'You listen to me. This place will be a lot different tomorrow.'" Schlatt paused.

"Lets start making it happen."

"My first decree, as the President of L'manburg, the EMPEROR, of this GREAT COUNTRY."

His voice scared Y/n.

"IS TO REVOKE!" Y/ns blood went cold.

"THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT, TOMMYINNIT AND Y/N L/N."

Y/n was horrified....

"WHAT?!" Tubbo cried, tears in his blue eyes.

"NO!" Niki cried out.

"WHAT?!" Charlie cried, worried for the child she raised.

She saw Punz turn, crossbow loaded.

She felt her body move and saw that Tommy was dragging her.

She started running as arrows flew through the sky one grazed her cheek drawing a little drip of blood.

**WilburSoot was shot by Punz using [ _Looks_ ]**

Y/n felt her heart drop....

They ran to Tubbos bunker and met up with Wilbur, in which they ran.

They ran and Y/n collapsed, she punched a nearby tree in anger.

"We need to hear what hes saying...." Y/n muttered, finding that they could still hear the Bastard.

They climbed up on a tower to see from above

He continued his announcement when they heard, "Why isn't anyone agreeing?"

"YESSIR!" Fundy cried.

Wilbur froze.

"Will?" Y/n muttered.

Nothing

"What did you say Charlie?" Schlatt said.

Y/n froze.

Charlie muttered something.

"What?"

"K...o...."

"What?!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Charlie said, lunging at the dictator. 

She threw a solid punch to his face, but was pulled off by...Dream.

"Ms I know your mad...but this won't solve it...."  
  


"Your lucky Dream stopped me or else I would've ripped open your chest and smash your insides slowly." She said, walking away.

Dream followed.

"Tubbo wheres Tubbo?"

Y/n couldn't hear....

She wanted to kill Schlatt.

She ran off, and cried.

Until

**Technoblade has joined the game**

This surprised Y/n, but she knew that Techno was on Her side....

She got up and got to work.

She returned to the dirt hut that was made.

"Hey guys." She said, making both Will and Tommy turn around.

"Y/n! Where the fuck were you?!" Tommy cried.

"I was just....Releasing some stress."

"So you're the Y/n I've heard about?"

Y/n turned to see None other than....

**_The Blade._ **


	4. The Protection of a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n learns from the Blood God, fighting is an art. 
> 
> While Charlie, defends the last kids she has.

Y/n had to admit, the hybrid was scarier in person.

Despite the stories of him, he had a rather elegant attire. A pink wave of hair that was tied into a braid, danced as he moved, His crimson cloak trailed behind him, making him look....

_Powerful_....

A white shirt was tucked messily into black pants, as well as a golden crown that adorned the mans head,

red jewels decorated the treasure, each one glimmering dangerously in the dark.

He had eyes that challenged rubies, a large scar went down his right eye, giving him a _frightening_ appearance....

This was the Blade....

"So, you're Y/n?" The man asked.

Y/n nodded before saying, "And I presume you're the famous Technoblade?"

"Yeah, thats me." He said.

"So, I believe you're here to help us?" Y/n asked, hopeful.

He nodded.

"Thanks, and I understand if you wanna stop helping us."

"Nah, y'all seem pretty cool."

Y/n smiled, "I wanna learn about fighting, so I can protect my friends and family!"

"Those are pretty good values."

"Can you teach me?"

"Eh, sure why not." Technoblade said, getting up.

Y/ns E/c eyes sparkled.

* * *

Charlie paced the room, getting more anxious by the second.

"Mom, Y/n is strong! I'm sure she'll be okay!" Dream smiled, trying to reassure the taller.

"What if she's not?!" Charlie yelled, panicking.

"Mom, she's fine....I promise."

"Look kid-" Charlie started.

"Mom we've been alive for a long time, Y/n is the strongest person I've met Don't worry...."

Dream had been living for more than 200 years, He knew he had to get rid of attachments, he knew Y/n would lose a life, he knew Charlie would die so he did what he had to.

Lie to get rid of attachments....

* * *

Charlie walked through Manberg, honestly mad.

Why can't these kids get a childhood!

She saw Purpled talking to Ponk, she smiled.

Atleast Ponk was reasonable.

* * *

She heard screams coming from a building, she walked in and saw...

**_Y/n...._ **


End file.
